


buttercream

by Amy890752



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*纯爱乙女*梦游仙境的世界观，Hacker为睡鼠*年下表现有，请斟酌食用*读者向视点*性爱描写露骨-------------------------------------------
Kudos: 3





	buttercream

可能在下坠、呼啸的风声听来也像男友的低喃－

妳不记得自己怎麽来到这裡的，映入眼帘是通透的蓝天、绵延的云朵，  
然后穿过白雾而坠落，但却不可怕。

风速与重力像是有人牵引着妳的手牢牢紧握，脚下是毫无尽头的树海，在裙底翻腾、  
蔓延至远方的树群看不到边，一个广阔充满绿意的世界，  
最后树丛顶端彷彿伸出枝枒接住了妳，穿过叶片时并无不适，相反的十分柔软－

那样子温柔轻搔脸部的感触，它们为妳掀起了层层薄沙，顺着藤蔓让妳踩到了地面。

妳还纳闷着周围的环境，眼前却昰充斥着缤纷色彩的森林，互相交错的不是叶片、是由绒布、  
棉花等上好的布料，针线穿插拼接而成，树木也是用缠绕的布料製成的。

这又是哪裡呢？

妳抬头看方才坠落的位置，似乎听到了某种银铃般清脆的笑声，  
将头顶的绿幕拉起了，如此不真实的画面，妳脑裡却意外的清楚，这大概是个梦吧？

妳回想Hacker似乎在床上跟妳谈了些什麽，然后拥抱着在妳耳边歪腻－  
剩下的想不起来了.....是妳太累了吗？

然后是缓和下来才看清的异样感......

妳身上的不是睡衣，花领子还有胸口繫好的鹅黄丝带，  
斜釦的小裙摆、丝绒蓝的布料，配上大腿的膝上袜和小鞋跟......这还真是......甜美得让人有些惶恐啊。

呵，头顶还顶着一个大髮夹呢，像极了兔子耳朵，  
妳肯定看过这种风格的童话故事.....如果妳再专住些，一定能看见那隻赶时间的－

「啊，啊啊！呀啊啊啊啊！」

一隻体态臃肿、巨大，穿着斑驳深蓝色守卫制服的加卡利亚仓鼠，  
从一旁的树丛裡走了出来，用它肉色小爪子指着妳嗲声大喊。

「我，我没看错吧！呀啊啊啊啊！爱丽丝大人！」

妳本以为他是要抓住妳的，但毛茸的看不出颈子，仓鼠睁大黑如豆的眼睛、兴奋的踱着步，  
拼命摆动穿着皮鞋的脚，最后爪子还从破洞的一角露了出来。

「热呼热呼的啊！真的是爱丽丝大人！」

妳还思考想你们是否认识......热情的仓鼠冲过来抱住了妳，妳只好一把回抱了那毛茸又滑腻的身子，  
触感非常好，甚至衍生了想吸一吸的慾望－

但妳可不是爱丽丝。

「就是爱丽丝大人嘛，放心仙境病是很常见的事情，很快就会想起来的。」  
「啊啊、小的好开心－睡鼠大人会狠狠的奖励我的。」

仓鼠守卫沉浸在自己的思绪裡，笑呵呵的把妳拦腰扛起，  
这举动让妳觉得不妙且被冒犯了，皱眉揪了揪那双大耳朵。

「疼疼、请对我温柔些呀大人......您不打算去见睡鼠大人吗？」

妳可不认识甚麽大老鼠，也不是爱丽丝......对于要和作梦的人物讲解这件事有点无力，  
仓鼠察觉到妳的不满，只好把人放下、还讨好似的替妳整理裙角，看起来有些卑微。

「唔、恕小的直言，睡鼠大人和您可是人人称羡的神仙爱侣......您这是厌弃他了吗？」

妳想了想，这隻仓鼠似乎很崇拜那隻"睡鼠"，但妳并不记得对方，  
更别说妳已经有男朋友了......说不知道便罢，比起去见那鼠？可能看看森林还好玩点，  
而仓鼠听见妳的答复，整个耳朵都垂下，毛皮似乎也垮了、很是打击，更让人吃惊的是，  
仓鼠扑通一声跪到了跟前。

「当，当小的拜託您吧！奖赏甚麽都不需要，请您去看看大人吧！」

那双大眼水汪汪的，让人看了都可怜起来，这梦可真怪......  
妳应该没想过小动物向妳求饶的？为什麽一定要去见睡鼠呢？

「因为，因为大人没有您是不行的......」  
仓鼠的腮帮子垮着，很难受的样子。

「仙境的居民消失是常态，唯独您消失很久没有回来了......睡鼠大人一向善于等待，  
等待着他的朋友们回来，而您是他最重要的对象......」

仓鼠几乎快用着小爪子抓着妳的鞋尖，又怕越矩似的抽动着，不同于方才的喜悦......  
虽然妳不认识睡鼠、但听来些可怜？妳的梦境居然会有这样一位寂寞的人。

「睡鼠大人非常善待朋友！也很亲近属下！」  
「睡鼠大人风度翩翩！还会给我们瓜子吃呢！」

......听起来很仓鼠，有点不可靠的形容。

「这座森林也是睡鼠大人的领地！请您放心，绝对不会有人要害您的！」

妳仰头观察这座森林，树叶繁茂、交错的锦织是很美丽，  
这样的景象并不是恶梦，连迎接妳的仓鼠都说得上可爱......其实去见这位睡鼠也没关係，  
要留神的是，梦境是会翻转的，会不会睡鼠一见到妳就性情大变呢？

妳暂且答应这隻仓鼠，但趁他转身时摸了截埋在土中的针段，悄悄藏在口袋裡。

-

等妳回神，自己好像到了仓鼠说的目的地，一个被称为"茶会"的城镇，  
但妳想不清自己是怎麽来的－

慢悠悠地飘出了林子，穿过了一个由层层布料堆叠起来的山洞－  
空间扭曲的感觉浸染了妳的脑海，彷彿一眨眼的时间、又好似几年般的漫长，  
妳不记的坠落时瞧见这世界的边界，却在几步之差到达下一个地域。

而前方等待妳们的是一面石砖砌成的牆，  
入口处有个小亭子，穿着守卫制服的仓鼠正维持着敬礼的姿势，  
是第二隻仓鼠，睡鼠的手下全都是仓鼠？

「恭候爱丽丝大人多时了是耶！」

这隻仓鼠双目有神、黑的發亮，铁蓝色的制服一尘不染，腰间的皮带繫的紧，  
更别说是任何从制服釦子蹦出来的毛皮......相反另外一隻......  
被妳的目光扫过他好像挺害羞的，举起爪子狂挠脸颊，好吧，颓废却不失可爱。

「这可是天大的喜事，小的也想告知茶会的居民欢庆个三天三夜......」  
制服笔挺的仓鼠咳嗽一声。

「但睡鼠大人非常思念您，已经待在茶杯裡好久都不出来了。」

两隻仓鼠领妳进入城门，牆内的视野也变得开阔许多，  
由那些巨大、不符合现实的茶具规划成的城市，但它们也只是杂乱无章的堆砌起来。

妳也没想过自己能梦到这些些场景。

妳是客人，而这裡是某个不知主人为何的餐桌－像有了这种错觉，  
侧耳还能听见那在城市裡环绕的、有些慢悠的背景音乐。

「真是失礼，因为睡鼠大人出来的时间有限，城市规划也怠慢了起来......」  
「如果您还记得，茶会一直都是最欢快活跃的城镇－」

妳是不记得了，远处的茶壶上好像有奇怪地小人在攀爬着难以看清，  
那些奇异的景像又转而变得模煳，牠们带领妳绕过由刀叉搭建的小巷，  
往转角处走去，最后身处一块铺着天鹅绒餐巾的空地。

巨大的茶杯呈现在妳眼前，圆滑的陶瓷边缘發亮，并在杯底搭了一座梯子－  
这真的是很巨大的茶杯，睡在裡头的老鼠又是多大的尺寸啊，妳有些害怕起来。

「小的会在外头守着，还请您和大人好好叙旧吧！」

妳不好推託的被押上梯子，这也许是梦境开始转换的部分......  
转念想摸口袋裡的银针自保，却發现不在了？

而仓鼠们在茶盘边缘笑盈盈的目送妳，那样亲切又灿烂的笑容、挥舞爪子，  
妳思索若看见杯子裡的恐怖东西，直接跳下去逃跑算了，这是梦境还能摔死妳吗？

梯子在仓鼠们的鼓舞下爬到了顶端，巨大的茶杯、杯缘的厚度倒是足以站立，  
本以为会看见恐怖的大老鼠张嘴等着，但并非如此......杯口的巨大杯盖半虚掩，  
妳能从一人大小的隙缝看见杯内－

堆满了绒毛布偶，各式颜色、用可爱的小缎带装饰起来，杯内还有一些杂物，  
绘本、小茶几，空着的蛋糕架，因遮住无法看得更仔细，但确实是有人生活的痕迹，就是有些壅挤。

至少不是甚麽大尺寸的怪物......

！

而弯腰的同时，一阵怪风把妳掀进了杯子裡，视线轮转滑落进去、幸好掉在了绒布堆和毯子上没有痛感，  
妳能听见杯子外头呼喊名字的仓鼠们，本想回应－

蜷缩在眼前的人影让妳讶异，至少妳不可能认错他的。

-

那正是妳的恋人。

Hacker蜷缩着、被埋在布偶堆裡，身上穿的既不是睡衣也不是日常的帽衫，  
蓝色的大外套质地柔软，在头部有着巨大的飞耳，他的双目眯起，像个孩子抱着绘本，  
对于杯子内的骚动用无力的声音呢喃着。

「......我在做梦。」

嗯，是没错......妳發现他的外套还在臀部缝了条尾巴，这位痞气坏男人变成一隻懒惰的大老鼠，  
妳笑着拉拉他的尾巴，爱丽丝和睡鼠先生的恋情，听起来是有点傻了。

而Hacker任由妳拉着那条尾巴，凝视了几秒，像是回神般眨眨眼，把绘本随手一扔。

「......是真的爱丽丝？」

妳正想开口，他一个翻身紧抱住妳，那力道之大、瞬间都让妳慌了，  
但......妳实在不想被称作爱丽丝，更对他的态度有些恍惚。

Hacker的嗓音又哀伤又软、颤抖着，妳几乎没见过他这样，  
这样的违和感让妳错愕，脑裡也出现一些奇怪的想像......虽然是场梦，  
对于扮演这个角色还是喜忧半掺。

......暂时称呼对方为睡鼠吧。

睡鼠紧紧抱着深怕怀裡的人不见似的，让妳深埋进他的胸膛，  
自耳畔传导过来的不只是心跳，沉重的呼吸起伏还有些微的颤动，那样不安像个迷失的孩子。

「不要去别的地方......我不想再失去妳了......」

Hacker从没说过类似的话，也许有低落的时候，却总是自信地将妳拉回身边，  
而眼前的睡鼠却是极尽悲伤的挽留，那形象无法重叠，眼前的男人越發不像妳的恋人。

......

妳不记得自己有过这种心碎的幻想，睡鼠轻抚着妳的后脑细数青丝，轻轻地在额头留吻，  
那样温柔又生涩的对待自己的珍宝，甚至还發出了含煳的呜呜声。

妳每次顺着他的背脊安抚，睡鼠便将妳搂的更紧，  
如果这只是个梦，妳也不会消殒在他的怀中吧......

于是妳告诉他妳哪裡都不会去。

「......真的？」

睡鼠低垂的眼眸比平常要瞪的大了些、眼角湿润，平日妳可能会为了看讶异的神情而去戏弄，  
现在反倒有些可怜了，真是个奇怪的梦呢，妳摸了摸他苍白的脸，Hacker的性格發生了什麽变化呢？

睡鼠顺着妳的抚摸抬起了下颚，像是感受着妳的体温，亲暱的蹭了蹭、侧脸贴着掌心，  
随后两人的视线对上，即使在梦裡那双异色瞳还是追逐着妳的身影，而比起平时那种强烈的佔有慾，  
眼底多了些奢望和钦羡－

「我可以吻妳吗......像以前那样？」

妳对于睡鼠的"以前"颇有微辞，但没有理由拒绝目光炙热的枕边人，睡鼠随着应允捧住妳的脸，  
即使是梦指尖的触感还是那样真实熟悉，缓缓的将嘴唇挨近......

一个点到为止的轻吻，擦过唇瓣然后分离，谨慎的有些生硬。

这样就够了吗？

妳有些狐疑的盯着睡鼠，后者却有些焦心的吞了吞口水，那种孩子想吃糖，  
却碍于糖罐太高有些无力的眼神，终究是挨不住慾望，  
睡鼠再次凑上了嘴，彼此的唇办紧贴着，發出肉音，不同于刚才那样浅尝为止的青涩。

「我没有和爱丽丝以外的人做过这种事......」

不是妳的名字仍有些微妙，但睡鼠生疏的發言却不如他的举动，  
在应声的同时舌肉滑过齿贝，湿润的知觉深入、混着唾液和妳的舌尖缠在一起－

「嗯、舌头、好舒服.......」

比起熟练的动作，睡鼠颤抖的嗓音像是在试探一般，他眯起的目光逐渐迷濛，  
喉头發出了短而急促的气音，茶杯的壁质似乎让那些啾啾声迴响，  
没完全掩上的杯盖透进了茶会外头的亮光、一抹發亮的尘埃，  
想起在外驻守的两隻仓鼠难妳有些难为情。

小声点吧......

「......發出声音不好吗？」  
嘴角被唾液打湿了，但睡鼠伸出红舌沾染掉那些水痕，  
妳看着舔舐的男友突然说不出话，而他的目光又自然的好像无异。

「妳尝起来......就像奶油霜一样。」

睡鼠轻声说着，以Hacker来说非常纯真而灿烂的笑容，他倾了倾身抱住腰侧并贴近颈窝，  
看不见动作只能感受湿润袭上肌肤，敏感的让妳抽动一下。

「啊，果然......还很好闻。」

耳边传来压低的嗓音，然后是颈侧湿热的轻啄，蕾丝摩擦、用牙尖掀开了领口－  
妳感觉裙襬下的腿根被熟悉的硬物感抵上磨蹭......而睡鼠热衷的亲吻着脖子，似乎没查觉。

这到底是迟钝还是积极......？

「爱丽丝好柔软......这裡也是。」

语气充满了爱慕，男性的手掌却很自然的托起了妳的胸部，突然的接触使妳的身子往后一倒，  
睡鼠则顺着弧线压上，堆叠的身体陷入周围堆起的枕头，他甚至没放开妳胸前的隆起，  
手掌包复轻掐着，用着不同于单纯语气的动作揉捏，布料的摩擦有些生疼、搔痒，妳抿嘴哼了几声。

「唔。」

看着睡鼠小心解开妳胸前繫着的丝带，从敞开衣釦露出的蕾丝衬衣、包复不住软肉的弧度，  
因为手指的揉捏，乳首挺立，他为看的仔细而拉低了领口，更是直接让浑圆裸露而出。

「难受吗？这裡很可爱......亲亲。」

睡鼠爱怜的口吻，带着湿意的红舌吻上妳的乳尖，胸前被打湿染上水气的光泽，  
他像个大孩子般的含舔，已经發胀的前端被柔软的刺激玩弄，妳没忍住嘴裡的声音，双腿缩了缩，  
看似没有经验的睡鼠却本能的挺近身子，抬起了大腿，妳的身体倾斜、被捏紧双乳而弓起腰身－

睡鼠担忧的视线和妳对上......还是看不出Hacker的半点神韵，动作流程却熟练的可以，  
妳抚上他的手臂，依然是那样粗壮、起了层薄汗......

他快把妳剥光了－  
像对待一块心爱的奶油糖，细细品尝着那些甜美，可能是作梦的关係妳有些恍惚，  
看着睡鼠好奇、爱怜着抚进裙底，碰到了开始發热的私处，隐约有一丝凉意。

「爱丽丝好烫......」

其实睡鼠也很烫，模煳的热感袭上妳的脑袋，而他架起妳的腿上抬、轻掐着腿根，  
同时压低身子潜入裙底，隔着轻薄布料舔拭磨蹭着，股间布料被弄湿的羞耻感、还有被裙摆遮住看不见的淫秽想像，  
随着男友那起伏的身子妳扭起了腰，比起平常猛烈的爱抚，这种搔不到痒触的攻势有些......羞耻。

「仓鴞小姐说女孩子的私处只给喜欢的人看，爱丽丝愿意给我看吗？」

这梦境开始变态起来了.....但妳回神，仓鴞小姐又是谁？

妳猛的坐起了身子，瞪着不明所以的睡鼠，还有那张随时都能轻浮起来的Hacker脸，  
那麽无辜、那麽变态，你到底跟那位仓鴞小姐谈了什麽？  
再看看睡鼠都把妳扒精光了，自己倒是穿得好好的......

你也给我脱，不脱给你撕了！

「哇、为什麽生气？」

睡鼠脖子上的大领巾、可爱的圆点布料就被妳 压上半骑着扯开，  
他穿着类似马甲衬衫的款式、花边衣襬被翻出，全身都是软呼的布料，衣扣下却还是那副精实的身子，  
妳眯眼揉捏着他敞开的胸肌，睡鼠只是發出唔唔唔的声音，然后用小狗般的目光呢喃了一句。

「......不能看吗？」

......妳盯着睡鼠的双眼，那样湿润，却是个多情的坏胚子，还会跟一些不认识的女人谈论色情话题，  
跨骑在大腿上的坐姿让抵着私处的形体更强烈了，要是嘴也跟身体一样诚实就好了。

就那麽想看？  
「我希望爱丽丝也喜欢我......妳不要给别人看。」

喔？如果我给别人看呢？  
睡鼠像是被雷击一样瞪大双眼颤抖着，吞吞吐吐，纠结一会沉痛的点点头，一字一句。

「......我会把那傢伙像曲奇一样折成两半。」

妳笑了，他的骨子裡还是那个Hacker......这隻懵懂又变态的小色鼠，  
到底是妳的那种想像呢？毕竟昰妳的梦，那些桥段都可能暗示着生活的一部分。

但Hacker不会的......妳搂着睡鼠的颈项，凝视他委屈的神色、轻轻抬起下颚－  
他眼角湿润的凑上嘴，获取这个妳允许的亲吻，吻的贪婪吸允着唇瓣，然后紧紧的环抱妳的后腰。

「可以吗......？」

睡鼠的亲吻啄着锁骨徃下、舔着妳挺起的胸脯，  
身后的手臂摩娑滑过臀部、掀起裙摆扣住了暴露的腿根，能感受粗糙指节陷进了大腿袜的隙缝，  
之后也会突破某些东西吧，有些煽情。

攀附着睡鼠的肩膀，看不见也是放任他去做了，裙襬的蕾丝被他层层撩起，几乎深埋进去看不见身下的男伴，  
吐息时而触动着大腿，那种轻薄的刺激撩拨着神经、能让人呻吟几声。

布料被解开了，妳不清楚自己穿着绑带的款式，是没时机确认，  
但随着牵引那条内裤滑下了腿根，耻丘的毛髮被梳理着、细细剥开－

啊。

肉瓣被粗糙的肉感按压，黏腻的闷声从裙底传出，發热湿滑的物体从妳的密部潜入，  
然后是睡鼠發出的舔拭音还有水声－

妳震颤的抽动腿部，谁知他一个使劲攀住妳的大腿、翻倒了，  
又回到躺卧的姿态，却看见自己的腿垂跨在男伴的肩膀上，此刻他正在妳的裙底忙着。

吸得太大声了啊......

腔口啾啾的气音，还有黏膜收缩的肉音，敏感处被玩弄着、深入又抽离，  
妳挺起腰板想抓住什麽，只摸到头后方的枕头，睡鼠越是舔弄得大声，妳乾脆把自己埋起来算了，  
那舒适的感觉转变成某种难耐的哭意还有羞耻，稍微夹紧了腿扣住睡鼠的头部。

舔到了非常舒服的点，电流窜上背脊，睡鼠也像是感觉到了一般，手臂挪动了些－

！

腔口被粗糙的指节探入，睡鼠摸索着将头从衣料间探出，笑容十分灿烂。

「啊，爱丽丝的那裡吸的很紧......手指被缠住了。」

频繁的性事让妳们很容易接受彼此，但那是Hacker不是睡鼠－  
愉悦的迷煳感让人有些混淆了，看着眼前懵懂的大男孩玩弄着妳的私处，腔口夹着手指被抽送着，  
爱液和摩擦声叠合，每次睡鼠有什麽新發现、腔内的肉壁便会被手指搔刮，手指捻压着－

他發现了别的地方，那被浸湿的肉核变的很敏感，稍微用拇指在外部搓弄、配合两指的抽送  
就足以让人失声高潮......至少妳呻吟着弓起腰身，如触电般的反射、溅出的湿意表明了一切。

好湿......

些许的唾液从嘴角流了下来、眼角一阵熱意，但不只是妳，  
能看见睡鼠盯着被弄湿的衣袖还有自己的股间皱眉、神色却有些潮红。

「弄髒了......」

本以为他说得是妳，但浸溼那裤子布料的有些黏稠，他抿嘴摸索对于黏腻的自己有些沮丧，  
沉浸在馀韵使妳备感疲乏，却感觉好笑，妳可没看过男友犯这种错......

怎麽会连自己射了都不知道呢？

妳想亲吻他困窘的脸，睡鼠倒是顺熘的爬上身子、像在寻求安慰，抱的紧紧的，  
他沮丧着蹭着妳，像是不记得自己干的好事......不一会那硬实的肉感隔着布料、在腿间又挺了起来，  
真的是很有精神啊。

「爱丽丝......愿意留下来吧？」

留不留都是一念之间......在梦裡这样挽留妳的男友，又为何要拒绝呢？

「......生小宝宝。」

嗯？妳皱眉看着满心担忧、却藏不住期待的睡鼠......这梦越作越傻了还说煳话呢？  
Hacker倒是没太跟妳聊过这些问题......这昰混了谁的潜意识吗？

「和我在一起，不要离开好不好？」

这和生孩子并无关联......睡鼠哀伤、深情的凝视，在妳的眉间、鼻头、嘴唇细细落吻，  
浓的化不开的不捨依恋，虽然妳困惑他理解了什麽，但知晓Hacker对妳的情感也不会想推开他.....更别说是朴拙、有些粗笨示爱的睡鼠了。

妳回应睡鼠的亲吻，任由他梳理自己有些凌乱的髮丝，他小心的一一捻起，  
在衣物摩娑下、蠢蠢欲动着撑起了腰，可能是周遭的枕头保住了温度，让妳的身体暴露也不觉得寒冷－

睡鼠吞嚥口水褪下裤子，有些生涩的摸索自己的性器，虽然解放过一次依然坚挺......  
龟头前端渗出些许的体液，那样微弱抽动着、贴上早已浸湿滑润的腔口，在妳下身蹭着。

嗯、哼。

他俯卧在妳的上身稍微出了些力，两人的大腿彼此贴和顶起，  
那粗热發硬的肉感便挤进了妳的体内－肉壁咬合描绘着轮廓，既是熟悉也是愉悦的爱意，但睡鼠抽蓄搂上妳的腰，  
比起平時的缓慢抽进，顺着润滑顶到了最深处，那种填满的感觉让妳的腿夹住了男性的臀部。

「裡面、好舒服，爱丽丝裡面，把我包住了....」

睡鼠让妳 徃他的身体贴近，能从腰部的布料隙缝摸上结实的背脊，  
也是因为周围的枕头让两人依偎的紧了些，但比起平时的床板柔软不让人难受，大概也是第一次让Hacker能压在妳的身上，他挺重妳却也能支撑了。

「唔。」

睡鼠看着身下的妳，表情有些难耐、抿嘴动起身子，像海波拍上沙岸一次次的推近，  
慾情的浪花在顶进深处时都会让妳抓紧他的外套，挤出了些皱褶，他感觉有些疑惑、生涩却又熟练，  
然后是喘息，开始昇温的肉体彼此贴合着，渗出了汗水，沿着男性刚毅的下颚线条滑洛，  
妳眯着眼抹掉了，睡鼠则是律动着、怜惜的握住妳抚着脸的手。

「......以、后还能做吗？做很多？」

怎麽现在就想着以后呢？

妳忍着笑意、但阴茎顶住了舒服的点，没能回应只能让妳哼了几声，  
睡鼠大概也察觉，想要回复却只能亲吻妳的额头，他一边喘气，一边加重了力道，感觉身下的枕头又下陷几分，  
因为湿意和爱液的融合咬合的声音大了点，發出黏腻的撞击声，还有男性体下的肉袋正贴合着裸露的腔口，给予舒服的刺激。

啊哈......

耻丘贴合有些搔痒，摩擦却是生热，睡鼠的大腿根又把妳架高、双臂紧压枕头，  
妳扶着的同时又被顶起了些，能些许看清腹肌以下的部位贴合，  
抽插的肉音挤出在茶杯裡迴响，水声感觉都要被听见了－

妳想着仓鼠是不是走开了，睡鼠一把揉捏妳胸前的挺起，让声音没能忍住，  
他似乎發现这裡很敏感，抽送的同时更是肆意的把玩，先是用指节夹住、慢慢提拉，  
然后是食指和拇指轻柔的拨弄......胸前被轻掐着变了型，妳也在怀中变成恋人的形状。

因为舒适感让眼角变得湿润，迷濛中睡鼠露出笑容，随后呻吟几声贴紧身体，两人的胸口互相挤压，  
股间被上提使妳有些喘不过气，小腹以下得以看见，湿滑的体液在肉棒上起了白泡，加快着抽送溅出水痕，情慾的接合处更是湿滑不堪。

腔口的抽插、暧昧的电流转变成某种快到点的愉悦，紧紧憋住让妳身体紧缩起来，  
睡鼠在妳耳边呻吟着、哼声听起来却有些难受。

「爱丽丝、裡面，有东西要来了......」

睡鼠抱紧妳的身体、咬上颈子，撞击声拍击着臀肉深深埋入，  
妳發出啊啊声的同时，他湿润的舌头含上肌肤，背部弓起、小腹紧绷着徃妳身体裡全力挺进－

高潮的知觉让妳失声，不由得将男伴抓紧，宽厚的背肌很难抱住但竭尽全力，  
睡鼠边痉挛边缓慢的抽送着，每一次进出都溢出了些，那股肉体的滚烫转换成快感，有些酸楚在体内交融，随着颤动留在妳体内，毫无保留的释放了。

「弄髒了......但我觉得好开心。」

睡鼠冒汗吻着妳的脖子，爱怜舔着他留下的痕迹，激情的馀裕还残留在喘息裡，一丝丝沁出甜意，  
他还是那个弄髒自己裤子的大男孩，但慢慢蜕变成男人。

他会变得熟悉这种事情，就像Hacker在梦境外依然会索求妳一样，  
妳开始觉得视线有些模煳，被睡鼠抱着暖洋洋的，但怎麽有些搔痒。

「......我好爱妳，爱丽丝。」

不过妳最想说的是，那其实不是妳的名字，.  
得让他改口才行，妳打了个哈欠......

-

「所以，妳作了什麽梦啊？」

Hacker盯着意识朦胧的妳，他似乎清醒一阵子了，在床上玩着妳的刘海，  
睁眼的同时以为是自己弄醒妳的......倒也不是那回事。

......我梦到你把裤子弄髒了。

Hacker本用妩媚的姿势躺着，听见妳的回答冷抽了一下，好似听见什麽荒谬的事情，  
只能转为阵阵苦笑，又重新摆好姿势。

「嗯，所以......梦裡的我把裤子弄髒了，妳才笑得这麽开心吗？」

呵，是喔，妳想起睡鼠那不明白裤子何时髒了的表情......意思很接近了，  
想像Hacker抓着自己裤子冲进洗手间的画面，不也是很有趣嘛，他听了撇撇嘴，闹起彆扭。

「我也想梦见妳。」

过一会他不提裤子的事情了，只是伸出手臂然后振了振，妳看得懂那意思也就凑进近枕了上去，这并不是什麽舒服的枕头，  
但是会让人安心的厚实感，男友牌枕头，妳觉得眼角有些乏。

「......再睡一会吧，我也睡。」

他摸了摸妳的脸颊好像看出了困倦，重新为两人盖上了被子，妳大概记得梦境裡的画面，  
睡鼠还有不可描述的事情，但又变得模煳了......  
妳问Hacker妳的名字是什麽，他像是在看小傻瓜一样的回答，果然不是爱丽丝啊。

「......睡醒了我煮好吃的给妳，别再作怪梦啦。」

妳听着Hacker的嘟哝意识变得昏沉，安心的暖意包复着身子，还有男友的心跳声伴着入睡，  
其实那不是怪梦，不过还是Hacker好一点。

毕竟再可爱，只有他会完全的惦记着妳.....而妳也不想忘记他吧。


End file.
